A Christmas Love
by SilverRoseKitsuneInu
Summary: the christmas holydays bring out the worst in people. kagome's friends drag her to a mountain cabin and inuyasha forces his brother to take some time off for the holydays. the result: CHAOS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story just came to me while watching a video, and I just had to write it. They might be a bit OOC (a lot actually) but I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: even though I dream of it every night, I don't own the Inuyasha cast :(

A Christmas love

Kagome was looking at the blue sky. It was already morning. She didn't want to get up, nor did she want to go to school. She was sure that her friends would make planes for the holidays and that she was surely in them.

Without any desire to receive annoying phone calls from friends, she sadly got up and changed into her school uniform for the last time in this year. After a short breakfast, she took her backpack and went to say good by to her mother, but was interrupted by her little brother.

"Onee-chan, will you please take me to school, mom has a lot of work, and I'm afraid that I will be late." Souta said with praying eyes.

"OK" Kagome said with a smile on her face "I was leaving early anyway."

She opened the door and let her little brother pass first. After a few minutes of walking they reached Souta's school. She waved her brother 'good bye' and then continued her way alone. Her beautiful black hair flowed over her shoulders and her beautiful sapphire eyes reflected the sun's light making everyone stair at her, some of them not being able to notice some of the poles (all to be exact).Every day was the same. She wished for something now to appear into her life.

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, thinking about his speech for the next meeting. Every day was almost the same. He uses to spend all his time at the office earning more and more money. Not lick he didn't have enough, he was rich, but there was no other better way for him to spend his time. His thoughts wore interrupted by a rather strange creature. IT wore a pair of red shorts with green leafs and a T-shirt with" My name is Inuyasha-don't forget it!" written in front and "Cause I might" written on the back.

Inuyasha approached his brother's desk, and said with a big smile on his face "Hey ma friend! You need sun glasses, beautiful sun glasses?" he said giving Sesshomaru a pair of glasses "Or maybe you need a watch, beautiful Swiss watch?" he finished pointing at a gold looking like watch, that seem to be screaming "DON'T BUY ME, I'M FAKE!"

"Inuyasha, get out of my office, before I throw you out myself." he said with a calm voice.

"But bro, there's been so much time since you had some fun" Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face.

"If you call being dressed like a transvestite fun then I'll have to pass".

"Ha, you have been in this desk for so long, that you don't even know that this is the latest fashion for summer."

"You idiot", his older brother replied "it's winter."

Inuyasha gave a quick look out the window and then replied with a stupid look on his face. "Oh, yah…I know that".

"Tell me your true purpose of being here" Sesshomaru said with an indifferent voice.

"In fact I was about to tell you that our father wants us to spend our holidays in one of the cabins that we own in the mountains"

"No" the extremely handsome man replied.

"Well this time your coming rather you like it or not" his younger brother said with a convinced look on his face.

"Well then" Sesshomaru answered in an extremely bored tone "HURRAY!"

Kagome found herself in front of a large building. She entered the front gate and walked to the second flour. She opened the first door and noticed that the class was half empty.

"I guess that they didn't bother to come in the last day." She said under her breath.

She then searched the class to see if any of her friends wore there. A smiling girl caught her view. Ayame was just about to lose hope that Kagome would even show up. They didn't even have enough time to say "Hay!" to each other that a cheerful group appeared in the door. Sango, Miroku and Kouga entered the classroom.

"Hey Kagome, we just talked with your mother, and she's agreed to let you come with us for the holidays." Sango said happy.

"Yuppie" Kagome said with a bored look on her face.

"Come on Kagome" Ayame replied "it's going to be fun. We'll drink hot chocolate in front of a big fire."

"We'll go skiing "Kouga said "that's the advantage of going to a cabin in the mountains."

"And with nobody but each other to keep us worm with" (there is no need to say how this is)

Miroku found himself on the flour with a handprint on his face.

"Well, Kagome, we'll pick you up in the morning."

"HAY, HAY."

This is it! I don't expect a lot of reviews, but it won't hurt if you do bother to tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me a while but it's finally ready

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA

A Christmas Love

chapter 2

"Kagome, your friends are here!" her mother replied at the sound of a horn.

Kagome closed the zipper of her bag, and started walking down the stairs, not wanting her friends to wait too long for her. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue turtleneck sweater that matched her eyes. She kissed her mother and grandfather, and gave a big hug to her brother. She then opened the door and ran to the big minivan parked in front of her house.

Kouga opened the car's door to let the young lady in.

"Thank you Kouga; you're always such a gentleman!" Kagome replied making the young man blush. He was wearing a pair of loss jeans, a black sweater and his hair couth in a pony tail as usual.

Kagome entered the car, where she found her seat between Sango and Ayame who looked happy to see her. Sango was also wearing a pair of black jeans but her sweater was red and Ayame wore her brown long skirt and a white jacket. Besides her was an older girl, probably in the last school year, that she known as Kagura but never really talked to. In Kagura's left was the really annoying Hojo, which was smiling at her since she had arrived, and in the back was Miroku, that seemed to be tied up by Sango, to prevent his hands to touch forbidden things.

Sesshomaru finished unpacking his stuff and turned to find Inuyasha looking through his things.

"If we rely have to spend our holidays here, then stay in your own room" Sesshomaru replied to a hopping on the bed Inuyasha.

"OK, I know where I'm not wanted!" he said with a crying voice "LONELY, I AM SO LONELY, I HAVE NO…"

"Just go already!" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"OK, OK I'm going, I'm going; but you're not escaping the ski platform cause…" Inuyasha didn't finish because he had to leave the room to avoid the flying pillows coming towards him. His stay here was going to be a very long one.

When the car stopped, Kagome saw a big cabin that seemed to be greeting them. The car's door opened and Kouga helped the girls out. They started their way to the cabin with Kouga in front, followed by Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kagura, leaving Miroku and Hojo behind.

"If you want her to notice you, you must do something to get her attention." Miroku said holding a hand on Hojo's back.

"So, if I want her to notice me I must do something stupid, like groping her?" Hojo replied swet-droping.

"Yes" Miroku said proud.

The first room of the cabin was large and beautifully arranged. They left their bags in the hall and went to see about their rooms. They found an old man who was in charge of the cabin, so they soon found out that Kagome shared a room with Sango, Ayame, (lucky her), with Kagura, Hojo with Miroku (what a good influence that will be!) and Kouga was to stay alone. Each was to go to his room and come down for dinner.

Kagome and Sango entered their room and gasped. It was huge; it had two beds and a fireplace. It was very welcoming. The two girls unpacked and then changed their close. Sango was now wearing a black T-shirt and her hair in a pony tail, as for Kagome, well, she was wearing a blue skirt and a blue T-shirt with a white inu in front. A nock on the door stopped them from what they wore doing. A little boy with red hair, and blue pants entered the room.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so, please come down." he said with a sweet voice.

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a little smile. "What is your name?" the young girl asked.

"I'm Shippo" the little boy said.

"I'm Kagome and this is Sango" the young girl said pointing at her friend. "Would you like to come join us in our trip up the mountain to morrow?"

"I'd love to!" the little boy said. "There's not much to do here when there's nobody around."

"Then it's settled! Now let's go eat!"

The two girls followed the young boy down stairs where they met with the others.

Sesshomaru opened wide the door to Inuyasha's room. He sweat-dropped when, to his surprise, he saw Inuyasha dressed only in a T-shirt that had "I'm ready Frodo, take me, take me to Middle Earth, now!" written on it, and he was shaking his ass around the room to oriental music.

"You idiot, stop at once and explain!" He said, slightly irritated.

"What is there to explain?" Inuyasha asked with an innocent voice.

"This noise!" Sesshomaru said, returning to his calm self.

"They're voices!" Inuyasha said proud of him self.

"I know they are voices but, what are they doing here?" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Oh … they must be… the other group."

"What group?" Sesshomaru asked, but was interrupted by a little girl with a sweet smile that invited them to dinner.

"Please hurry" she said "the others are already down."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said wanting to exit the room, when a strong arm grabbed his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere until you get something decent on you!" he said firm. "I will eat in my room!" he said to the little girl "and as for you, you better find a way to keep them quiet at least during the night. I worn you I don't want to be disturbed!"

"OK, ok! But father can't say that I didn't try!"

Inuyasha went down stairs wearing a T-shirt that simply said "Inuyasha". When he got at the end of the stairs the noise was louder and louder. He reached the dining room's door, which was open; he noticed that the group was all made up of teenagers. 'Sesshomaru will just die at the thought that he will spend his holidays with some kids that probably think that sticking beer in their nose will be fun', Inuyasha thought. 'Wait, I will get along with them very well' he smiled. Inuyasha cleared his throat and said:

"Hi! So you must be the other group that is to join us for the holidays?"

"Us?" Ayame asked confused.

"Me and my brother that will be staying in his room for the rest of the holiday. My name is…" he said looking at his T-shirt "I'm Inuyasha" he finely decided to say.

Kouga stepped forward and said with a bored voice:

"My name is Kouga, and these are my friends." He said starting to introduce everyone. "This is Ayame, Kagura, Sango, and of course Kagome."

"And of course we can't forget Miroku and his disciple Hojo." Kouga said with an ironic voice.

"His disciple?" Inuyasha asked twitching.

"A… it's just a joke." Kagome said trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "Why won't we get to know each other while we eat?" She said with a smile on her face.

"So what would you say if the eight of us will go skiing to morrow?" Inuyasha asked excited.

"The eight of us? But what about your brother?" Kagome asked confused. Was he rely going to stay locked up in his room?

"I don't think you should even bother to aske him!" Inuyasha said. "Now let's go to sleep, 'cause tomorrow's a busy day!" he said going up stairs.

"That guy is very strange!" Ayame said to the others.

"I don't care, he's too young. Anyway, he's right. Let's go to bed, I'm tired and I don't want to be disturbed!" Kagura said, taking Ayame to their room.

"Kagome aren't you coming too?" Sango asked when Kagome opened the front door.

"No, I'm going for a walk, I can't sleep anyway!" she replied and got out.

AFTER AN HOURE

Kagome got back in the cabin. It was late and the lights were already of. Since any little sound would awake Kagura she decided not to open any lights. Besides, she knew where her room was, so she wouldn't have any problems.

She carefully got to the stair case, and took one step at the time. When she got to the top, her sleeves touched something that seemed to be a vase. Since she felt it fall she turned around to catch it.

'That was close!' she thought. 'Now what do I do? I was supposed to turn right, but I don't know if I already did. I thing I did. Now I have to get to the second door.' She made a few steps and got to her door. She quietly opened the door so that she wouldn't wake Sango.

Kagome carefully got to her bed; she took of her shoes, skirt and her T-shirt, and then got into bed.

To her surprise there was someone else in the bed and it wasn't Sango. 'Please don't let it be Hojo!' she prayed. 'There's only one way to find out, I'll reach for the light!'

Well, this is it for now, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Hope you'll enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know it took me a while but… here it is: chapter three. I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't, didn't and never will own Inuyasha.

A Christmas Love

chapter 3

Sesshomaru suddenly woke up felling that there was another person in the room.

'Who would dare come in my room at this hour?' he asked himself. 'Can it be… no!' he stated, slightly shaking his head 'it can't be Inuyasha, it smells too nice.' He finally stated. There was an only way to find out. He decided to reach for the light.

To his surprise when he got to the switch he touched someone else's hand. He turned on the light and surprisingly he found himself in front of a beautiful young girl.

Kagome reached for the light, when to her surprise she touched someone else. As that person turned on the light she gasped, as she noticed it was a complete stranger. She had never seen him before in her life, had she? He had long silver hair just like Inuyasha, and beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and …

'No' she said to her self 'don't look any lower! It's already embarrassing enough he's in your bed.' She said lifting her gaze so that she could look him in the eyes. She suddenly blushed as she noticed he was calmly studying her.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked him trying to cover her not too dressed body.

"Your room?" he calmly asked slightly lifting an eye brow.

Kagome gasped. How dare he ask such a question? Then she took a quick pick at the room and frowned. She found no other bed in witch a sleepy Sango would be just sitting there, staring at them, none of there bags, no…and then it just hit her.

'I think I actually didn't turn right where I should have.' She mentally sighed.

"Well?" he finally asked. "Did Inuyasha putt you up to this?"

She blushed a dark red and tried to answer him.

"I...Inu...Inuyasha… Oh no...I...I went for a walk and... When I a got back every one was a… asleep and I didn't wanted to wake up anyone so I a… didn't even turn on the light." She said slowly gaining more courage "Then when I got to the top of the stairs I accidentally… almost… dropped a vase. I caught it but I didn't remember if I took a right turn or not so… her I am." She finished taking a deep breath.

He didn't say a word to her. He just sat there and studied her, making Kagome even redder if possible. Who did this guy think he was anyway? Ok, so she made a mistake, but she didn't actually hurt anyone.

"What if I don't believe you?" he then asked.

Did Kagome hear him right? Had he really asked her that?

"Listen here you, you… I told you the truth and I don't really care if you believe me or not." She finished rapping the sheathes around her. She then grabbed her clothes, which wore lying on the flour, and reached for the door. She then turned to face him once more and then said "I'll bring this back in the morning." and then left the room. She quickly got to her room, her real one, and sighed. At least she knew now that he was also wearing a pair of short pants.

Sesshomaru was actually amused by what was happening, even though it was not Inuyasha's doing, and this girl actually made a really stupid mistake.

In the morning, Kagome woke up with a thorn in the back. It wasn't even 8 in the morning, and the guys were already in there room. This was an unusual thing, since the guys didn't usually do mornings, and now Hojo was sitting on her bed. He was talking to her about nothing in particular and that annoyed her the most.

She slowly pretended she wanted to stretch a bit, and pushed him off the bed. Hojo was now lying on the floor, twitching. Kagome then smiled at him sheepishly.

"A…gomen, gomen, I didn't noticed you there" she then clumsily stated.

"That's all right Kagome" Sango said sending the boys death glares "the guys were just leaving!" she finished closing the door after them. "Now Kagome, there is something I would like you to explain to me" she then added with serious look on her face.

"Sure Sango. What is it?" she asked her.

"Why do you have two sheathes on your bed?"

"A…I don't have two sheathes on my bed" the girl quickly answered.

"Yes you do. One's green and one's red."

"A…I...why silly us, look at the time. We'll be late for breakfast." Kagome stated, and headed for the door.

"And why are you not wearing your pajamas?" Sango asked confused.

"Well I… was too tired last night to even change my clothes, so I decided that I could just sleep in my…" she stopped and took a look at her clothes "my underwear?" the girl carefully stated.

"Yah, like I believe you!" Sango said ironically, but Kagome was already in the bathroom. Her friend was hiding something from her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'I'll just change my clothes here' she decided. Sango picked a pair of red jeans and a brown jacket. 'I don't know what Kagura means when she says it's so heard to choose what to wear'.

When Kagome finally got out of the bathroom she was wearing her black jeans and her blue jacket. Under it she had the inu T-shirt that she loved so much.

"Let's go!" the girl stated innocently.

In the dining room the others were already waiting. Seeing her, Hojo approached and said with a smile "You look beautiful!"

"Why, thank you Hojo!" she said, but then opened her eyes wide at the feeling of something groping her butt. She turned and punched Hojo in the face, making him fall with his face in his plate saying: "Fluffy!"(They were having pancakes) If she felt guilty for what she did this morning to him even a little, now she didn't.

Miroku was standing there looking proud "Exactly like I thought him" he said, wiping away his tears.

Kagome and Sango found a place besides Ayame and Kagura. Surprisingly, this was actually a normal day. No Miroku trying to grope Sango, no unconscious Miroku on the floor, nothing. Nothing until Inuyasha appeared. Well…let's just say he was wearing a T-shirt (yes, just a T-shirt) that had the picture of a pig's face and that wrote "I'm Merlin", and in the back, a pig's ass that said "The happy pig".

"What's up guys?" he asked innocently "You look as if you'd seen a Scotsman bending over, from the back."

"A…he…he…why don't you sit down? Put a napkin on your lap and have some pancakes." Sango said shocked.

"Yah, try the pancakes" Kagome said kindly "Hojo already did and says they're fluffy" she finished glaring at the boy standing on the other side of the table.

After a while, two little children appeared with the food. Seeing them, Kagome jumped off her seat, and took the big plate from her hands and placed it on the table. Than, she did the same thing with the little boy.

"Now that the food is here, why don't you join us?" she asked with a smile "there are three more seats at the table and there's more than enough food."

The children smiled back at her and did what she had said. They had a peaceful morning, and now they were going to their rooms in order to get ready for their little skiing trip, but then something snapped. They all watched in horror, as Inuyasha got up. He was heading for the stairs when he saw something shiny on the floor. Just as he was getting ready to bend over, the others exploded.

"Don't do that! Think of the children!" they cried, but all started lathing when they noticed he was actually wearing pink lace underwear, with red hearts on them. He then got up and asked innocently "What?"

In his room, Sesshomaru finished eating as well, and was now standing in front of the window. Watching the preparations of the little group was actually quite interesting. One of the girls kept slapping one of the boys, and for no apparent reason. Or so he thought. Miroku's tactics were so advanced, that you could never see him. You could only fell him and the feeling that you should strike back was always there.

He kept staring at them with his usual emotionless face, until a small grin appeared on his lips. It was then when he finally saw the girl from last night. She was carrying the bags of two young children. It looked like they were all going skiing, and Inuyasha didn't even try to convince him to come along. That was really strange. Should he….

They already got the skis in the car, along with everything else, and were now waiting for Kagura to come with the food (since they were going to stay all day) and Inuyasha to arrive.

'This should be exciting' Kagome thought 'we're going skiing with a guy that a few minutes ago was pantsless'

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagura said from behind the boxes she was carrying "Can you please give me a hand with this? I think I might have over done it a bit."

"A bit!" Kagome answered getting some of the boxes on top.

"What? This is all the food you brought?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Don't worry, you could always eat the car" A serious voce came from the doorway.

They all turned to see tall man with silver long hair. He looked like Inuyasha, only more mature. Was this the brother he told them about?

Kagome gasped, it was HIM. Out of all people it had to be HIM. She was now actually happy that Kagura asked her for help. Thankfully, the boxes covered her face.

'God, why me? I think my face is redder then the hearts on Inuyasha's underwear!'

Well this is it. I got to drink my coffee and there you have it: chapter three. Give me coffee and I'll give you chapters.

From now on I hope I'll get to post them more often, so just tell me what you think.


End file.
